There's A First For Everything
by nev-kev-alan
Summary: Peeta, Katniss et al are all at a new high school for different reasons. I have brought back characters that were dead (they're all around the same age as Katniss) this is my first go so please don't be mad if I ruin it? rated T because Joanna will get angry soon... emm yeah when I said first day at high school I meant at new high school .. so yeh...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first one so please be nice! Reviews are nice too, criticise if necessary. :)  
Set in a more modern time, I brought back some of the dead, you'll see soon ;).  
Sadly I do not own THG, that master piece was created by the wonderful Susanne Collins. **

**_~PEETA POV~_**

_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_

I groan; it can't be time already can it? I check the time on my clock, yup, it is 5:45, time to wake up. I trudge into the bathroom where I have a quick shower and get changed. Since I'm only doing a shift at the bakery and can get ready for school later, I just throw on some grey track suit bottoms and a pale blue wife beater (vest). I make my way down to the bakery and start kneading the dough straight away, two batches of cinnamon buns and one batch of cheese buns. The sooner I'm at school the better, Finnick and I have major catching up to do, I haven't seen him since two weeks into summer when he went away to celebrate his cousin's birthday or something, all I knew is that when the Odair's have a party, you never forget it.

I finished kneading the dough, put it in a cooking tin and shoved it in the oven. After I iced the cupcakes and had some toast I went back upstairs to get changed. Since it is the first day of high school I want to make a good impression, especially because my brothers left a legacy, typical jocks and massive douches. I don't want that to be me though, I'm the odd one out in my family (not including my dad), that's what my mother said anyway, she thinks I'm weak, dim and disgusting, she was hoping for a daughter and got me, she wasn't best pleased so she left my father when I was 3. I'm 17 now and I haven't heard from her since, except the annual phone call during the winter holidays, but that doesn't really count.

After some consideration over my outfit, I settle for a faded orange V-necked muscle shirt and black skinny jeans. I yell to my dad and tell him I'm leaving, he replies with a simple goodbye and something about not forgetting not to come back here tonight, I walk out the door. Oh yeah, dad and I have stayed in the apartment above the bakery for the past week because the pool needed a repair and some guy burst a pipe, last night was the last night. I jump in my super-awesome-because-its-dark-blue-and-roofless car and drive to school.

**_~KATNISS POV~_**

"Katniss, sweetie, you have to get up now, big, big, big day today!" the shrill yet caring voice of my aunt Effie fills my ears. I let out a groan and tell her to give me five more minutes.  
"Katniss if you don't wake up now you'll be late and hate us even more than you do now." My mother chimes in, chuckling at my attitude towards the day, I death stare her. I then hear a small giggle and then feel something land on me, Prim. Prim is my little sister, she's 13 but still likes to wake me up on big occasions, like the first day at a new school.

"Mother, Effie," I pause and make space for Prim next to me in the bed. "Prim, thank you very much for waking me up this morning in such a lovely way but I have to shower now so could you please evacuate my bedroom?" They all laugh at how polite I was and then leave. I drag myself out of bed, into the bathroom and have a shower. I turn the radio on and one of my favourite songs starts to play, I sing along until the second verse and then get out of the shower.

After 15 minutes of deciding what to wear I go for a navy blue over-sized sweater with an anchor on it, a white tank top, grey leggings and brown ankle boots. I walk downstairs for breakfast and say good morning to my uncle Haymitch.

Haymitch is my mother's brother and is incredibly rich, making me and my family incredibly rich. We moved in with him around four days ago, I finished unpacking yesterday. We moved because Haymitch asked us to, he paid for everything, I reckon him and Effie we're getting lonely.

"Morning, sweetheart" Haymitch calls out from somewhere in the direction of the hot tub. "How did you sleep?" he asked, his smile coming through in his voice.

"I slept in my bed of course, you?" A smile playing on my lips, we acquired this routine after the first time we came to stay over here. I shove some toast in my mouth and follow the sound of his voice; he was in fact in the hot tub, with a small tray floating above him on the water, carrying his breakfast.

"How are you getting to school today Kat?" he asked, still smiling.

"I was just going to walk, it isn't too far, right?" I replied, not thinking much of what he just asked.

"Well how about you take the keys for the green car and drive instead?" he says in all seriousness.

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!" I yell, I kiss him on the forehead and run down to the garage, get in the car, and drive to school.

-x- TIME PASSING -x-

I stepped out of the car, locked it and walked into school, I take a deep breath, here goes. As I walk in to reception I see I blonde guy, around my age walk in the other door to reception. I get my schedule and turn to find my locker. Instead of walking straight forward into the corridor I slam into a wall. Except it wasn't a wall. It was a person.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N okay so since it's still the holidays and I have nothing better to do (and I have some ideas) I decided to post something now :) **

**ForeverDauntless - Thank you so much, you made my day! **

**Hungergamezgeek – Maybe it is, maybe it isn't… I hope this means you'll follow the story for at least a little while? *bats eyelashes in hope that you will* **

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, IT BELONGS TO THE LOVELY SUSANNE COLLINS**

**Again, don't get mad if you don't like!**

**OKAY, STORY NOW :)**

_Except it wasn't a wall. It was a person._

I start blurting out my excuse for knocking us both over. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I really should have been! Oh wonderful, what a great way to start a new school, falling in to a complete stranger and knocking us bo-" a voice interrupted me.

"Hey don't worry about it; we were both looking down. It was my fault, really. Here, let me help you up." Wow, he had a really nice voice. He reached out his hand to give me a hand up, I try and take it but as soon as our hands meet, I feel a spark, like static but warmer, it felt like my hand was about to set fire. I smile a little at that thought; high school is no place for a girl on fire. He must have felt it too because he let out a small gasp, his crystalline blue eyes widening in shock. I don't know why, but we both start laughing, he offers his hand again and I take it, I still felt the shock but this time I didn't react so much. I felt a sudden rush of confidence and half shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"So, do I ever get to know the name behind those eyes?" to be honest, I think this surprised me more than it surprised him. He chuckled "I'm Peeta, I'm a junior, you?"

"Katniss, I'm a junior as well, can I see your schedule?" he hands me his schedule. Pleeeaaasseee let him be in some of my classes?

**- PEETA MELLARK -**

**- LOCKER 219 -**

**- JUNIOR -**

**1****st****: ART - PORTIA L**

**2****nd****: DRAMA - EFFIE T**

**3****rd****: HOMEROOM – HAYMITCH A**

**LUNCH**

**4****th****: FREE/CLUB**

**5****th****: PE – ENOBARIA S**

I check mine to see if we have anything together.

**- KATNISS EVERDEEN -**

**- LOCKER 220 - **

**- JUNIOR -**

**1****st:**** DANCE – PANTHERA T**

**2****nd****: DRAMA – EFFIE T**

**3****rd:**** HOMEROOM- HAYMITCH A**

**LUNCH**

**4****th****: FREE/CLUB**

**5****th****: PE – ENOBARIA S**

Almost every class today… interesting…

I laugh "I'll see you in drama then… and homeroom… and PE"

"I guess I will, see you Kat" he gives me a small wave and an incredibly cute half-smile and heads to art with an amused look on his face. I hate it when people all me Kat! Don't I? Why did I let him call me it?! Why didn't I just say no?! I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts and go get changed for dance.

After I get changed I walk into the dance studio and warm up, it looks like the rest of my class is running a little late, or too slow getting changed. The teacher is here though, she reminds me of a cat in a way, high cheek bones and hair the colour of a hyena's fur. She steps over to the boom box and turns it up, its contemporary style so I dance accordingly. The rest of the class must have come in during me dancing because I didn't notice them until they started to clap. One girl came up to me and said in a dreamy voice "Hi I'm Annie! You're a really good dancer you know; I think we should dance together one day."

"Thanks, yeah that would be awesome!" No. No it wouldn't. What is with me today? I just can't say no to people… The rest of dance goes by pretty quickly, Miss T tells us to just call her Tigris and then tells us that we're doing some kind of show at the end of term, when she says this Annie gives me an evil smile and right then I can tell she wasn't kidding about dancing with me. We were meant to be doing some teamwork thing in class where we copy each other, I was with Annie. She was going on about this Finn guy, she played dares with him over summer with Peeta, Joe, Tash, Gloss and other people that I didn't know, and they ended up kissing and blah, blah, blah. I kind of zoned out for I bit.

"So, do you Katniss?" Annie asked  
"Do what Annie?" I replied acting like I didn't hear… technically I didn't...  
She sighed "Think you'll be free to see a movie down at the seam on Friday?"  
I thought about it for a moment, if we went alone I guess that would be okay, not if she brought only Finn as well though, I don't think I could handle all the kissing. "Who's all going?" I ask

"So far just you" That's alright I guess. "But I was thinking that I might invite Finnick, Jo and Peeta"

"Are Peeta and Jo together?" I blurt out, a little loudly; a few heads turn my way but turn back almost as quickly. Annie let out a small giggle and said that they weren't. That's good I think to myself, I don't know why though, I've never met Jo and I don't like Peeta that way.

The bell rang and we got changed again. Annie has a free period now so she walks me to drama. She immediately spots Peeta and what must be Finnick Odair; we make our way over to them. Finnick is just taller than Peeta, equally as muscly, tanned with golden brown hair that's been bleached by the sun and sparkly green-blue eyes, he is the perfect fit for Annie I have to admit, she's the right height for him (she stops at his eyes), tanned as well, athletic build and amazing green eyes. Why aren't they together yet? Hmm I wonder…

**A/N SORRY ITS NOT A GOOD CHAPTER THIS TIME, PLEASE STILL REVIEW THOUGH?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you everybody who reviewed, you are all amazingly lovely and so much more forgiving than I thought you would be about this story. The reason I've been taking so long to do this chapter is because I had about 3 parties in a row for New Year, Hogmanay etc. and when I got back from the last one I was completely not well and slept for the entire day, it's now 4 am because I can't sleep. Ta very much body clock. Another reason why is because after I sorted myself out enough to keep working on the chapter, my laptop needed to restart and I lost all the work because it didn't auto save. I was raging. I also ran out of full fat cherry coke the other night, it's been rough.**

**ANYWAY, I will stop talking about my first world problems and go on with the story.**

**~ PEETA POV ~ **

_I guess I will, see you Kat!_

I wave at her and smile, not a big smile though, because I don't want to seem like a creep, a half smile that probably made me look like a psycho but oh well. My amusement must have shown because she let out a small giggle just as I turned around.

I find my way to art the art department alright, it turned to out to be across from dance and perpendicular to drama and music, the departments make a kind of square, I like it, reminds me of the town square, near the bakery. As I step into art I realise that it's split into different sections, mainly sculpture and painting but there is also fashion design as well. For a school that's only just been built, it has a lot of character, the slope of the walls, the tiles on the floor; it's designed for art and art only. I love it.

Almost immediately after we are given are assignment the class really gets going, watching people when they're in their element is crazy, it reminded me of watching Finn swim, it was amazing. I started as well, I haven't decided the name of my theme yet but I knew what to draw.

The class finished quicker than I thought it would but turned out to finish late, luckily we have five minutes to get to drama and we were right beside it so it only took about a minute to find the classroom and I was still one of the first people to get there. The room itself was huge, about twice as tall as a normal classroom, one wall was covered in blue sponge about a 30 centimetres thick to absorb unwanted sound from the corridor, the rest of the walls were painted in three tones, blue, turquoise and light green. There were stacks of dark green chairs against a wall and the floor was wooden and had a smaller layer of black on to stop it from getting too badly damaged.

Since I was the only one in the classroom I decided to go to the foyer and wait for Finn and the others there. Almost as soon as I sat down the door was flung wide open and I found myself staring into the deep green-blue eyes of Finnick Odair. He sits on the bench. I look at him, and then slide along. He slides closer to me. He looks at me, I look away. This carries on until I fall off the bench and he lands on top of me and we're both laughing our heads of for no real reason. Then I decide to make him feel bad. I pretend to cry.

"FINNICK ODAIR, HOW COULD YOU HAVE LEFT ME ALONE ALL SUMMER WITH ONLY MY FATHER AND THE TELLIVISION TO KEEP ME COMPANY?!" I look at him in feigned dismay. He looks back.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU PEETA, NOT ONE CALL THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE TIME I WAS GONE AND THEN WHEN I GET BACK THE NIGHT BEFORE WE GO TO A NEW SCHOOL I DON'T EVEN SEE YOU AT YOUR HOUSE?! YOU ARE SUCH A BAD BOYFRIEND." He then can't stand the tension anymore and we burst out laughing again. This is why you are meant to have a best friend I think to myself.

Finnick stares at the door and hits me in the stomach. "Peeta, here comes Annie but who's that with her? Wait, why is Annie even at drama? Does she know I do drama? PEETAAAAAA" Finn's known Annie since they were 10, they've been best friends since then, Finn likes her though, LIKE likes her. That's why he asks me stupid questions like this when she's near. Of course she knows he does drama, she was his partner in our last school for a whole year. I need to stop him rambling.

"HEY ANNIE!" I shout, not even looking up from my phone. Finn hits my arm without Annie seeing, that's him saying _I'll get you back for this _and _thanks buddy_ at the same time. When I finally do look up, I see Annie dragging her new friend over to us with a huge smile on her face. The girl looks up. It's Katniss. All of my thoughts shot out of my head until I was left with only one. And that thought was Katniss. She looked so pretty, her hair was up in a messy bun; just come from dance, her eyes sparkled like two diamonds or polished silver. I made it look like I was listening to the conversation but I was still thinking about Katniss.


End file.
